


Marked

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Cas, Fluff, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets hurt on a hunt, he meets Doctor Castiel Novak who has a mark to match Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains my first attempt at writing anything even mildly smutty, so just stick with me, it's probably not brilliant.

Dean Winchester winced in pain as the knife sliced into the flesh of the already broken right forearm. “Son of a bitch!” His brother came running over, swiftly decapitating the vampire before deciding that Dean would need to go to a hospital.

“Don’t be stupid Sammy, I’ve had worse than this, you can just patch me up like you always do.” He grinned at his younger brother and then sighed in defeat when his brother turned the puppy eyes on him, the one’s that just scream, ‘Please Dean, it’ll make me happy’ “Fine. Bitch.” Dean exclaimed sighing in frustration, “Jerk.” Sam replied before getting into the driver’s seat of the impala, “You better be careful with my baby,” Dean said, pouting, “Or you won’t even live long enough to regret it.”

 

When they reached the hospital half an hour later, (“See, I didn’t crash the car.” “Shut up, Sammy!”) they sat in the waiting room, after signing in, and were called through to a room. A tall man walked in the room, his head bent over a clipboard, his Jet black hair a mess atop his head, and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose over cyan blue eyes that became evident when he finally looked up from the clipboard. “ Hello, my name is Doctor Novak and you must be Dean Winchester. Now I’m going to have to ask you to remove your shirt for a moment so that I can stitch up your arm and then set and cast it.” Doctor Novak smiled widely and then turned to get a sterilised needle and thread. When he turned around Dean had removed his long sleeved top and was left in his t-shirt, Doctor Novak stopped before he could start stitching when he saw Deans mark, “Oh my god,” his jaw dropped and he lifted his sleeve to show the matching mark on his upper-arm. Dean paled slightly and said, “Huh, well, look at that.” Dean said, sounding slightly worried, “Do you reckon you could stitch me up now Doc’?” He did and they sat in silence for the rest of the time. As soon as it was done and the arm was set in a cast, Dean turned to Sam and asked him to wait outside for a moment. Dean and Doctor Novak were finally alone in the room, “Look, Doc’-” “Castiel,” the doctor interrupted, “Huh?” “Castiel, that’s my name, I mean if you want to use it, you don’t have to, if you-” Dean help up the non-broken hand to stop Castiel’s rambling, “Ok, Castiel. Look, Castiel, I’m so sorry but I’m really not going to be a good soul mate for you, I’m not the kind of person that you want hanging around, bad stuff tends to follow me. So it’s probably in your best interest if you just forget about me and find a nice, normal guy or gal to be with instead.” At that he turned and left the room, walking past Sam, who turned to Castiel and handed him a slip of paper, “I’m sorry, he’ll come around, here’s his number and where we’re going to be next.” He left quickly after Deans shout of “Sammy!” and left Castiel standing in the corridor on his own, speechless, before making a decision and walking up to the front desk.

 

The next day, Dean and Sam had just returned from their hunt to the motel, Sam had just left to get them some late dinner and Dean was sat cleaning off his gun. Four loud knocks in quick succession sounded against the front door. Dean stood and walked cautiously towards the door, gun still in hand , he opened the door slightly then, after seeing who was stood on the doorstep, threw the door open the rest of the way, before turning and putting the gun on the nearest table, “Castiel. What the hell are you doing here?!” Castiel smiled sheepishly, “Your brother told me where you would be and I came to tell you that I don’t care. I don’t care what is in my best interest because you, are _ridiculously_ attractive and so selfless that I might already be a tiny bit in love with you, and I don’t care what you do, and I kind of quit my job to follow you here so please don’t send me away again.” He grimaced slightly at the end and then a small smile crossed his face again, he looked at Dean with so much hope in his eyes that Dean just couldn’t resist, “Fine, come in then and I’ll tell you what I do.” ‘ _He’ll run screaming before eleven, I know it’_ ‘Don’t be stupid Dean, he’s your soul mate, he won’t care’ _‘He’s going to think you’re crazy Dean-o’_ He shook his head to attempt to shut his conscience up. He and Castiel sat down at the main table, each with a cup of coffee in hand and Dean began to explain what exactly his job entailed, he finished just after eleven o’clock, Sam had come in and left again to leave them to talk, Castiel sat in silence for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry, I have to go, it’s very late” He left without another word, his face carefully blank.

 

Dean cried that night. He would never admit it but he had been hoping that Castiel would be the one for him and wouldn’t care about all of the supernatural aspects of his life. Dean fell asleep as the tears were drying on his face.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Go ‘way, m’sleeping”

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Eurgh, fine! Don’t get your goddamned panties in a twist” Dean shouted at the door as he finally heaved himself out of bed the next morning. He wrenched the door open and stood blinking in the sunlight that was streaming in. “Hello Dean.” Dean squinted until he could finally make out the shape in the doorway, “Cas!” He beamed for a moment before his smile fell again, “I expect you’ve come to tell me that I’m crazy and that you’ll never want to be with me.”

Cas looked confused before saying, “Not at all Dean, I came to tell you that I want to be a hunter as well and that I don’t care about how dangerous it might be, god knows I need some danger in my life, the rest has been so monotonous, so what do you say? Can we give it a try?”

He smiled at Dean, who didn’t say a word and just pulled him in for a kiss, Cas stiffened in shock for a moment before melting into the kiss and opening his mouth to Deans. Their tongues slid together and their lips moved in synchronisation. Dean’s hands slid down from Cas’s hips to grab his ass, he pulled him up and Cas wrapped his legs tightly around Deans hips, his arms still draped around his neck, his hand moving to the hair at the back of his neck, Dean turned and kicked the door shut before moving them towards the bed, Cas’s hand tightened in Deans hair and pulled their lips apart, Dean was about to speak but Cas just moved his mouth straight to Deans neck, latching onto the soft skin there and biting down hard, before soothing it with his tongue, when he pulled away a bit he moved his mouth to Deans ear and said, “Bed. Now.” Before scraping his teeth lightly along the earlobe. Dean nodded quickly, astonished that Cas’s already deep voice could deepen even more.

Dean moved towards the bed before dropping Cas onto it and climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs and grinding down onto his lap, Cas tipped them over on the bed until he was between Dean's legs and lent down to kiss him, and continued from there... needless to say, it turned out to be one of the best nights of their lives…

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next morning, when they finally met up with Sam, who had gotten his own room to save being scared for life, Cas saw the mark on Sam’s wrist and said quietly, “You know, my friend Luc has a matching one to yours,” Sam and Dean just turned at stared at him for a moment. Cas smirked and shrugged, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
